


Wedding Song (There Is Love) for Aziraphale and Crowley

by everything_rhymes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "Wedding Song (There Is Love)", Filk, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage as mutual metamorphosis, Metamorphosis, Metaphors, Music, Poetry, Symbolism, The world is a circle and Aziraphale and Crowley are a circle, Transformation, water and fire symbolism, yin/yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_rhymes/pseuds/everything_rhymes
Summary: Lyrics to Peter, Paul & Mary's "Wedding Song (There Is Love)", re-written for the Ineffable Husbands
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Wedding Song (There Is Love) for Aziraphale and Crowley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisi/gifts).

> To the tune of Peter, Paul & Mary's "Wedding Song (There Is Love)"
> 
> The original version by Peter, Paul & Mary is on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrG95wMCJC0). 
> 
> The original lyrics are [here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/peterpaulandmary/theweddingsongthereislove.html).
> 
> There’s an instrumental (guitar and piano) version on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBgbjUNKUmA); the words work better with the music, so you might wish to listen as you read (start reading at 21 seconds, when the tune begins).
> 
> **

**

The earth will go on living in between the dark and light  
Living flowing into life as day flows into night  
The union of your spirits here is by the circle born  
For the water and the flame for one another shall transform  
There is Love  
There is Love

Well, the drop shall leave the ocean and the spark shall leave the sun  
They shall travel on to where the two shall be as one  
As it was in the beginning, unto eternity  
Each shall enfold the other, each set the other free,  
And there’s Love  
There is Love

Well then what’s to be the reason to substance new become?  
Is it Love that brings you here, or Love that brings you home?  
Whenever for Love of the world are gathered two or more  
Believing in the generations never seen before  
Oh, there’s Love  
There is Love

Oh, the marriage of your spirits here is by the circle born  
For the water and the flame for one another shall transform  
There is Love  
There is Love

**

**Author's Note:**

> **
> 
> There is so much fire and water symbolism in the story. Aziraphale and Crowley - who is fire, and who is water? They’re both fire, both water, flowing into one another, finding home in each other, both transformed. 
> 
> **
> 
> It’s all about circles. 
> 
> Aziraphale and Crowley are a circle (and a yin/yang) (and a two-headed ouroboros).
> 
> The world is a circle.
> 
> Heaven and Hell want to break the circle. Heaven and Hell both want to impose an up-down hierarchy where one wins and the other loses.
> 
> Aziraphale and Crowley want the circle to continue.
> 
> **


End file.
